Beauty Pop Snacks, Nails and Kiri-chan
by Made2352
Summary: Kei munches on snacks and paint nails. Next day, he chews on snacks and paint nails. The day after, he nibbles on his snacks and doesn't paint nails… why? He's in love with Kiri of course.
1. Today

**Beauty Pop; Snacks, Nails and Kiri-chan~**

_**Summary: Kei munches on snacks and paint nails. Next day, He chews on snacks and paint nails. The day after, He nibbles on his snacks and doesn't paint nails… why? He's in love with Kiri of course.**_

* * *

><p>Today<p>

2 bags of opened chips; flavored to the painter's taste. 5 wrappers of sweet crackers; crumbled up, and took a shot to the trash can. 4 boxes of chocolate, strawberry and vanilla pocky, already chewed on, leaving a silver empty wrapper. 3 sodas, two empty the other being gulped down. Kei smiled happily, enjoying his sugary, totally bad for him snacks. After he threw the empty container of soda away, he unwrapped the next candy on his list; lollipops. He popped the candy into his mouth, and enjoyed the flavor of cherry; dancing on his taste buds.

Day after day, what does he do? Kei munches on snacks and he paint nails.

* * *

><p>As the clock switched from 30 minutes, to the long hand on twelve; he smiled, and was ready to design nails. He stood on his two feet, and walked around; adventure to look who next to practice his nail designing on. Not minding the attention he gets, admiration and heart crushed stares, the sound of giggles ringing in his ears, and the way people acted around him. Nope, he didn't mind one bit, but instead, he jumped joyous when he found whose nails to design next.<p>

He spotted her from the crowd; her short, caramel hair, almost a puff, but not quite. As remembered, the name of the hairstyle was a layered bob. Then her calming expression, eyes of green but could be a brown. Then her face shaped like a heart, then laid back and absent minded was all that surrounded her. He smiled, and increased his speed so he can catch up with her.

"Kiri-chan!" The sound of her name reached her ears, as she came to a stop, and turned to look behind. She watched as the person she recognized walked happily toward her. "Kei…" Kiri said with a plain manner. As he walked, he noticed that the two friends she always hangs with, were absent from her side. But that did not matter to him now, and he slowed down when he was in front of Kiri.

The two stared at each other, calm and the other energetic with a huge smile. "Kiri-chan let me paint your nails." He stared, hoping for a yes. Kiri just stared, but in her mind, she was thinking about it. "…fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop; all rights go to the owner Arai Kiyoko. All I own is this fan-fiction plot line.<strong>


	2. The next day

**Beauty Pop; Snacks, Nails and Kiri-chan~**

_**Summary: Kei munches on snacks and paint nails. Next day, He chews on snacks and paint nails. The day after, He nibbles on his snacks and doesn't paint nails… why? He's in love with Kiri of course.**_

* * *

><p>Next Day…<p>

2 bags of cookies opened; chocolate chip and dark chocolate, only 5 cookies eaten from both. 3 wrappers of chocolate bars; nutty, white chocolate and coco the flavors; only half eaten nutty, two bits of white, and a quarter of coco. 2 boxes of pocky sticks; dipped in chocolate and sprinkled with nuts; the other vanilla and strawberry in a swirl; only being chewed, not munched on. 2 juice boxes, only one finish, the other barely touched.

Next day, he chews on snacks and paint nails.

* * *

><p>Kiri sat in her usual chair, in the scissors project's room. She waited patiently for Kei to grab all his supplies. 15 minutes to pass, and everything was set and ready in front of her. "Okay, Kiri-chan, hands first." Kiri lifted her hands up, and Kei took hold of them. He rubbed her hands a bit, to get a feel on them. He smiled a bit, as he could see Kiri took good care of her hands and nails, as if the nails alone were done professionally. He took the nail file, gray on one side, the other white. He slowly started to file her nails, because if wet, it would cause her nails to splint. Soon when finished, he grabbed hand cream, and massaged her fingers, playing with Kiri's pinky a bit. He then gently set the hands each into a separate bowl, filled with warm water. He waited 5 minutes, so the cuticles could soften.<p>

As time continues around the two, he found, unlike other times he done different people's nails, he found doing Kiri's nails partially, to be calming and enjoyable to do. And unlike the others, even though he enjoyed doing their nails, he found he wanted to be extra special for Kiri's nails. He smiled, and finished off the design with a brush. He smiled, as Kiri's name was spelled out in the nails.

"I really like Kiri-chan's nails the most." A smiled plastered on his face. Kiri stared, silent, and even though it was such a simple sentence. She could tell he meant more than what it seems.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop; all rights go to the owner Arai Kiyoko. All I own is this fan-fiction plot line.<strong>


	3. The day after (Final)

**Beauty Pop; Snacks, Nails and Kiri-chan~**

_**Summary: Kei munches on snacks and paint nails. Next day, He chews on snacks and paint nails. The day after, He nibbles on his snacks and doesn't paint nails… why? He's in love with Kiri of course.**_

* * *

><p>The day after…<p>

1 box of chips, only half eaten; he stared at it in displeasure. 2 bags of fruit flavored candy, he sucked on the grape flavored; twirling it in his mouth. One can of juice; orange juice; and not even a sip. Then 2 boxes of pocky stick, just chocolate and strawberry; nibbling on the chocolate after the candy came to nothing.

The day after, he nibbles on his snacks and doesn't paint nails… why? He's in love with Kiri of course.

* * *

><p>Kei sighed, and put back his tools in order. He didn't feel at fun, when doing nails. "Oh, what's wrong son? Not up to it today?" His mother questioned. "Yeah… probably…" He mumbled out. Like usual, every Sunday, he would go and paint his mother's nails; for practice sakes. But the way he felt about doing the nails, didn't feel special one bit. Compared to the times Kiri would allow her nails to be done for him. He stared to feel frustrated, and moved his arms and legs frantically to the side. "I don't like it one bit!" He shouted out; then crashed his face into his candy shaped pillow. He slowly wrapped his arms about the candy, and snuggled into it for comfort. "I want to pain Kiri-chan's nails." And felt his usual happiness, descended, and sadness enter instead.<p>

He smiled as school came, and he thought it was the chance to see Kiri-chan; a huge smiled plastered on his face to show. He smiled, and spotted just the person. "Kiri-chan~" He screamed; rushing toward her side. Kiri looked back at him, and a smiled curved up on her lips. "Good morning Kei." And Kei smiled back.

"Kiri-chan, let me do your nails."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop; all rights go to the owner Arai Kiyoko. All I own is this fan-fiction plot line.<strong>

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked it; not much information on Kei in the wiki. So I did my best. Review, Favorite, and tell your friends.**


End file.
